Winter's light (Jackunzel)
by oyeeboo
Summary: When Rapunzel witness the death of Jack all she can do is blame herself. But when Jack wakes up he finds him self drawn to her.But she can't see him


(Rapunzels POV)

We arrived in Corona the day before my birthday. Flynn found a hotel and checked me in.

"I can't stay with you in case someone recognizes me but I'll see you tomorrow" He said. Then he walked out of the hotel leaving me in my room.I braided my hair and then went down stairs. The hotel was just next the sea, facing Corona. I stare out of the widow in the lobby trying to imaged what tomorrow will be like. The lanterns covering the dark blue sky lighting it up like a lamp. The owner of the hotel is a middle aged woman with short brown hair. Her daughter was sitting next to the desk playing with a small rag doll.

"Mary," says a voice from another room. "Go get your skates."

Suddenly the daughter jumps up and runs upstairs faster than a cheetah.

"Jackson Overland, come here right now!" the owner shouts sounding angry.

A teenaged boy walked in to the lobby. He had the same brown hair and eyes as Mary and the owner so I could tell they were related.

"Jackson how many times do I have to tell you? You are not taking your sister on that lake, it is not safe.''

"Mom! Come on we will be fine."

"No your not going without someone responsible to keep a eye on you."

"I'll go with them if you want?" I say trying to be helpful.

The mother knew that she wasn't going to win so she gave in. I girl ran down stairs about 2 seconds later almost tripping over her own feet.

"If anything happens come and tell me" The women tells me before we leave.

I nod at her and then walk out the door.

"Come on Jack!" Mary shouts from the middle of the frozen lake.

"One minute" he shouts back while tying the laces on his ice-skates.

I sit down next to a rock and start to draw the lanterns in the snow and mud on the floor with a stick.

Suddenly I hear and cracking noise. I look up quick to see Mary standing on cracking ice.

"It's ok." Jackson says "Don't look down. Look at me."  
"Jack I'm scared" she says.

"I'm going to go get help" I shout to them. Then I run as fast as I can to the hotel.

As I am running my hair gets caught on a tree branch. I pull it free and my hair unbraids. The women was sitting and the desk writing something down as I burst though the door of the hotel. I catch my breath.

"The ice is cracking..." I say but before I can carry on talking the women is out of her seat and running towards the lake. I try to run with her but she is too fast. When I finally get there Mary if lying down on the lake bed. '_Thank goodness she is safe'_ I think. Then I look around for her brother. I can't see him anywhere. Then I see it. In the center of the lake in a hole in the ice.

Then I have I idea.

I run on to the lake but the woman stops me before I can get too far.

"You don't understand!" I scream " If we can get him out..." I stop before I say too much about my powers and collapse on the ground.

I don't know why I am so sad. I didn't even know him. But all I keep thinking is that it was my fault. I could have helped him. I could have saved him. And that is why I am going back to go back to my tower. Early in the morning I run away before Flynn will come and try to talk me out of it. As I walk I stop at the lake. I sit down at the bank. The water has already started to freeze over again.

"Even though I never knew you,I'm so sorry." I whisper under my breath.

"Are you ok my flower?" says a voice from behind me

"Mother" I say

I jump up and run to her.

"Come on my flower," she says "lets go home."

"It's all my fault." I whisper  
"Now now. Its okay Rapunzel."

(Jack's POV)

The icy water chilled my bones. I can feel the urge to breath increasing as I begin to sink further towards the bottom the frozen lake. I am weak with exhaustion and had no power to move. I was sinking, further perfectly still, and I thought now he was going to die.

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. Then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did…I wasn't scared am I here, and what am I meant to do ?


End file.
